Bring Me to Life
by endlessdreamer13
Summary: The year is 2478 and the earth is on the brink of destruction from both human and demonic means. There’s only one thing that the world’s savior’s can think of doing: resurrecting the earth’s greatest champions.
1. Default Chapter

**Bring Me to Life**

_Disclaimer:_ Alrighty. Let's see here. I don't own Buffy or Angel.

There's gonna be a few elements from different books and comics: Tamsin by Peter S. Beagle, Joss's Fray, and Rumiko Takahashi's Mermaid Saga

_Rating:_ R 

_Couples:_ X/A, W/T _any others people want to see, please feel free to suggest, I have a rather odd idea for Buffy's at the moment_

_Summary:_ The year is 2478 and the earth is on the brink of destruction from both human and demonic means. There's only one thing that the world's savior's can think of doing: resurrecting the earth's greatest champions.

Now the worlds of the past and future are colliding as two young lovers are reunited, one with a curse so horrible, it could destroy them all…

**One**

****

For the better part of my life I've been alone. No matter how many people were around me,who _knew_ me, I was alone. There were things that I just…couldn't say. The closest I ever got was bliss, and that was only for a moment, a breath.

I was a fool back then, thinking that such happiness could last. Nothing does. I hope. I was young and stupid then. We'd defied death so many times…It wasn't until _her _body was lowered into the ground that I _knew _. She was really gone. She wasn't coming back.

I moved on . Of course. I always did.

I…for some reason…for some reason I…I had somehow become the baby of the group, the innocent one, the one to be protected and shielded from the bad things of the world. Me. The one who wore cute, stupid clothes, who'd spell out the bad words instead of saying them.

I know how Dawn felt.

_She's_ the one who made me a grown-up.

_Ashes to Ashes…_

She's the one who completed me. Made me whole.

But she's gone. Forever. They all are. I'll always be here. …I wish I could join them.

Everything I've done though…

She…She didn't understand…what she was. I didn't then either. No matter how much it was glamoured up, no matter that those she killed…slayed…weren't human, were evil…it was still murder. That's what the Slayer_ really_ was: a Murderess. Like me.

I understand. Humans can be much worse than demons. Having a soul can make you much worse. She didn't want to deal with that. Didn't want to remember that sometimes people…that people need to be killed too.

I hate what I've become…

…So yeah, I'm lonely. I've got companions, friends, sure. But the understanding…there's a distance. They won't be around forever.

Our futures are gone. All we have left is the future. All _I_ have left is the future. When they're gone, I'll be all alone. 

I just want to rest.

We're prisoners. All of us are. I wish…

I haven't seen the sun in ages. The sky's so filthy that nothing shows through. I miss the sun.

I can fight now. I may not be a Slayer, but I'm pretty good. I hate that I need to use those skills.

My magick...I _hate_ it even more. It scares me. I don't like to use it. But I do.

I'll need to use it though. All the Slayer that once existed…they're all gone. None left. I've tried the spell over and over again. Nothing.

Maybe it's because of what I am.

We need help. The Billy-Blind has hinted at it. But I know what he's saying. What he means. I won't do it.

Some people say that I don't have a soul. Maybe they're right. I don't know anything anymore. I know who Willow Rosenberg used to be, I just don't know who she is now.

_Dust to Dust…_


	2. Two

Bring Me to Life

_Disclaimer:_ Alrighty. Let's see here. I don't own Buffy or Angel.

There's gonna be a few elements from different books, video games, and comics: Tamsin by Peter S. Beagle, Joss's Fray, and Rumiko Takahashi's Mermaid Saga, Eternal Darkness Sanity's Requiem

_Rating:_ R

_Couples:_ X/A, W/T (duh) _any others people want to see, please feel free to suggest, I have a rather odd idea for Buffy's at the moment_

_Summary:_ The year is 2478 and the earth is on the brink of destruction from both human and demonic means. There's only one thing that the world's savior's can think of doing: resurrecting the earth's greatest champions.

Now the worlds of the past and future are colliding as two young lovers are reunited, one with a curse so horrible, it could destroy them all...

**Two**

"Nice work." The brunette scowled at the young man. His golden eyes danced with mischief each time he spoke.

"Shut up Pooka." She grumbled.

He grinned. "Behave yourself Dani."

The woman looked away from the Oz man. All he ever did was get on her nerves. Her green eyes focused on the wall, or more specifically, the painting that adorned it. The two stared back at her: her grandmother and one of her aunts. Both women were the founders of MagiiCorp. The company had flourished under the guidance of the two women. Her grandmother was the richest woman in existence, though she didn't act like it.

At the moment though, her grandmother was, yet again, being pressured to move to Mars. The colonists didn't fancy her living on earth with the lower classes. Her grandmother always refused. Earth was her home.

"'Ello Niblet." Dani smiled as the Vampire took a seat neat to her.

"Hey William." Once upon a time, she had called him 'Uncle'. She was far to old for that sort of thing now.

He ran a hand through his curly brown hair. He gestured toward Oz. "I think you should turn Pookie-boy here into a toad or somethin'."

The spellcaster grinned. "I don't think she'd like that too much."

Spike chuckled. "You know, after all this time you'd think Red'd get over that frog fear." His niece smirked. He leaned back. "So, what's Red up to anyway?"

"I...I don't really know." She sighed. "I think it has something to do with what the Billy-Blind told her. She's in there with Angel now."

"Ahh...So Peaches in on whatever this is." Spike nodded.

"Looks like." The Pooka mocked, now looking like Buffy Summers. Spike glared at the shapeshifter.

"I think we should give this a try."

The redhead glared at the Vampire. "I _refuse_ to do that." She sighed. "I don't want to. They don't deserve it."

Angel looked over at the younger woman. He remembered when he'd first met her. She'd been innocent. Now she was... She barely looked the same anymore. Her red hair was streaked with black and white, side-effects from all the casting she had done. But it was more than that. She had physical scars, yes, many in fact, but most of her scars were inside. _That's_ where her pain was.

"I can't."

"Willow..." She looked up at him, her eyes looking like those of a lost child. "What would they want?"

"...Peace."

"What would they want us to have? You to have?" Angel refused to let the sorceress look away.

She took a deep breath. "Happiness."

"Would they want you to not help the world...if you knew a way?"

"No," she whispered. "...I...I'll do it."

"Are you alright?" Willow looked into the brunette's concerned eyes and smiled at the younger woman.

"I'm...I'm fine." The redhead sighed.

Dani looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're going to see _her_ again."

"Yeah...I am."

The younger woman stared at her. "Aren't you happy?" She gently placed a hand onto the sorceress's shoulder.

"Of course I am! That's not even a question! I've done nothing but dream of seeing_ he_r again."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm...scared." She paused for a moment. "What if she hates me? I mean...the things I've done. I think...I think a part of me wants her to hate me. Does that make me a horrible person?"

Dani slowly brought Willow's head down to rest on her lap. "Of course not. It makes you human."


	3. Three

Bring Me to Life

_Disclaimer:_ Alrighty. Let's see here. I don't own Buffy or Angel.

There's gonna be a few elements from different books, video games, and comics: Tamsin by Peter S. Beagle, Joss's Fray, and Rumiko Takahashi's Mermaid Saga, Eternal Darkness Sanity's Requiem

_Rating:_ R

_Couples:_ X/A, W/T (duh) _any others people want to see, please feel free to suggest, I have a rather odd idea for Buffy's at the moment_

_Summary:_ The year is 2478 and the earth is on the brink of destruction from both human and demonic means. There's only one thing that the world's savior's can think of doing: resurrecting the earth's greatest champions.

Now the worlds of the past and future are colliding as two young lovers are reunited, one with a curse so horrible, it could destroy them all...

**Three**

_"I hate you. You know that right." _

_She looked up and saw Tara sitting beside her. As always, her face remained serene and peaceful. She didn't answer. _

_Her eyes glanced momentarily at the clock: 6:66. _Wait._ That wasn't right. She looked again, this time it read 3:33. That still wasn't right._

_She turned her attention back to her dead lover. "I still love you."_

"_And I still hate you."_

"_I wish you wouldn't."_

"_Wishes don't come true. Only nightmares." Tara continues her drawing, which hadn't been there before._

"_Isn't that what this is?"_

_The blonde smiled at her. "You used to be strong. Like an Amazon." A pause. "Now you're just strong."_

"_And dangerous." She added. Did she want Tara to hate her? Or to love her? Maybe she wanted both._

"_Do you think you're on the right side?"_

"_Of what?"_

"_Good and Evil."_

_She sighed. "That's not what they are."_

"_Isn't it?"_

"_Tara please."_

"_Well?"_

_She didn't speak. _

"_You're going to kill everyone."_

_Still no answer._

"_Whatever happens, you're going to kill everyone." A pause. "I still hate you."_

"_I won't!" she cried out. Tara had to know that she'd never do that. She had to. "I would never."_

__

* * *

__

"_Y'know Willow, this is a very dumb thing to do."_

"_I know." A pause. "Do you hate me?"_

_Buffy smiled. "Of course I do."_

_She sighed. "I don't want to."_

"_You've done it before. Without a second thought."_

"_I know."_

"_You just wanted to show us how powerful you were."_

"_No!"_

"_You're a monster. You know that?"_

"_Yes." She sighed, defeated._

"_You know what I do to monsters. What I should do to you." The Slayer smiled knowingly at her._

"_Yes." She agreed once more._

__

* * *

"_You're a very foolish girl."_

_She winced. Now Giles was taking his turn at her. "I know."_

"_I'm very disappointed in you. You should know better than to do something like this."_

_What could she say?_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Giles glared at her. "You're a stupid girl. You don't deserve to be wanted." His eyes were full of anger._

"_You hate me." This time, she didn't ask. She knew._

"_Yes."_

__

* * *

__

"_Hey, Willster!" Xander slid in beside her. He threw an arm over her shoulder. "Sow how's being a Boobie going?" he chuckled. _

"_It's Bubbie Xander." She giggled. He'd always thought Yiddish was funny. "Do you hate me?" Her voice dripped with fear._

"_Of course."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why wouldn't I? You're not exactly Little Miss Sunshine. You're...something not of the good."_

_She remained silent._

"_Personally, I think it would've been best if the Harris and Rosenberg clans had never mixed._

_That hurt._

"_Xander..."_

"_No Wills. You had everything. You threw it away."_

"_I never meant to."_

__

* * *

__

"_Willow!" She winced, hearing Dawn's shriek. "How can you do this?!" Her eyes were blazing with hidden power._

"_Dawnie, I..."_

"_You're being selfish again! I hate you!"_

"_This is for the best."_

"_Stop treating me like a child! I'm not!" The woman stood there, full of rage, ready to fight._

"_I know you're not."_

_Dawn glared at her._

__

* * *

__

"_You are like the Bunny Incarnate! You're a bad, bad girl!" Anya yelled at her. "I hex you. I'll curse you with...with..."_

"_Anya please." _

"_I can't believe I ever let you be my maid of honor! I hate you!"_

"..._Anya, you're my friend."_

"_No I'm not!"_

_And she wasn't. Not anymore._

__

* * *

__

"_This is you're fault sweetie." Tara gently took her hand. "All you do is hurt people."_

"_I don't mean to."_

_She looked into her old lover's eyes. She shuddered. For a moment, nothing had been there. _That_ scared her more than the bloody while in the blonde's chest._

__

__

* * *


	4. Four

**Bring Me to Life**

Disclaimer: Alrighty. Let's see here. I don't own Buffy or Angel.

There's gonna be a few elements from different books, video games, and comics: Tamsin by Peter S. Beagle, Joss's Fray, and Rumiko Takahashi's Mermaid Saga, Eternal Darkness Sanity's Requiem

Rating: R

Couples: X/A, W/T (duh) _any others people want to see, please feel free to suggest, I have a rather odd idea for Buffy's at the moment_

Summary: The year is 2478 and the earth is on the brink of destruction from both human and demonic means. There's only one thing that the world's savior's can think of doing: resurrecting the earth's greatest champions.

Now the worlds of the past and future are colliding as two young lovers are reunited, one with a curse so horrible, it could destroy them all…

* * *

**Four**

* * *

****

"Willow." She jumped as Angel's hand touched her shoulder. The Vampire looked at her apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's okay." The redhead sighed.

"Willow…" Angel paused. "I…I know how hard this must be for you." Silence. "You…You haven't been sleeping."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Dreams." Was the response. She left.

* * *

"_I hate you."_

Willow sighed. _I hate me too._ She slowly sat herself down. _I can't do this. _

* * *

"Dani…" The sorceress approached the younger woman. The brunette looked up at her and motioned for the redhead to sit down.

"It's okay." Willow leaned down so that her head was in the other woman's lap.

"I don't think I can do this."

"You've done it before." Dani tried to reassure her companion.

"I had a body to work with then."

"You can do this."

"I can't."

Dani glared down at the redhead. "Yes. You. Can. Get all those doubts outta that head."

"They'll hate me." Willow looked up, her eyes full of pain.

"No. They. Won't." Blue met green. "They'd be more disappointed in you if you didn't do something to help."

Willow smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

The spellcaster ran a hand through the redhead's hair. "Let's never find out."

* * *

"_I hate you."_

Green eyes slowly opened. _I…_ She was supposed to know something. Something important.

She squeezed her eyes shut._ Why won't these dreams just go away?!_ Everyone was there, in her head, telling her how much they hated her. Tara was always there.

Always drawing.

_Drawing what?_

She knew that, whatever it was, it was important. But Tara never finished her picture. She just sat there, breaking Willow's heart, all the while working on her sketch.

Whatever was on that paper, it was important.

* * *

"I don't know what they're planning on doing." He spoke, his voice thick with a southern accent.

"I would like it Very much if you found out what was going on." The voice thundered into his head, though he stood his ground without flinching.

"You…You already know…don't you?" he accused.

"Whether or not I know is not of any importance." The voice hissed. "If you are to be of any use, you are to be able to find these things out for yourself."

Caleb left.

* * *


	5. Five

**Bring Me to Life**

Insert all legal stuff here

* * *

**Five**

* * *

I shouldn't do this. _She_…_She _once told me that it defied all things natural. _'Sorry Sweetie,'_ I think, _'but I have to do this.' _So I will.

I've done it before. I've brought someone back. It was more than that though. She had been happy. I took that away, ripped her out of heaven.

But…I _need_ to do this. She, she adjusted once, she can do it again. She's strong, they all are.

I…I know that if I were in their position, happy, oblivious, I'd want to know. I wouldn't want to have been able to do something, and not do it.

That's why I have to. How can I live with myself if I don't? These people gave themselves to protecting the world.

I have so few things to remind me of all them. I have The Sla-…Buffy…I have Buffy's ax. She used it to the day of her death. Her and that Summer's driving.

I still have Xander's hardhat. Don't know how that got saved when Sunnydale…

I lost everything I had to remind me of _her_. Pictures, items…even _her_ body. I can't ever visit her. I remember, I actually went to her father, begging for a picture. I…damn, I'm crying again. …I just stood there, in front of that horrible man, crying, begging to have, at the least, _just_ a picture.

He…finally gave in. I think he did it just to get rid of me. So I got my picture: a sixteen year old Tara and her mother.

I always have it with me. It's all old and yellowed now. But I still have it.

I kept a photo album with me, always, after Sunnydale was lost. All my friends, my family, they're all in it. I have they're lives in it.

If everything goes right, all be seeing them all real soon.

Goddess help me.

* * *

I don't know how she does it. My Grandma…It's weird, I go through spurts. Sometimes I call her Grandma, sometimes I call her Willow. Weird huh?

What was I saying?

Oh yeah…got a little off topic there. I've been told that I'm a bit like my Grandmother. Well, both actually. It's a thing. I love money…and have a strange distaste for rabbits. Grandma just laughs.

Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without her. I don't know how many girls out there can say that their Grandmas are their best friends, but mine is. We've been through so much together.

My dad, he knew about _her_ too. Grandma had told him so much about _her_ that it was almost as if she were his mother as well. I feel like that too, only that she's another grandma, not mother.

Yeah, yeah…I babble a bit.

She's told me so many times that I should find someone to love. I don't bother. I don't want to. I don't want to be left alone.

So it's the two of us. Me and Willow. And William and Angel too. We all look out for each other.

Grandma's told me so many stories. Never those 'well in my day…' ones though. She told me how happy she was when Gay marriage was legalized. I told her a while ago that I was. Gay I mean.

Nowadays it's easy for two women or two men to have a baby. Though at first there was the issue of three parents, not two.

Willow'sincredible. I'm glad I'm stuck with her.

* * *

To see Buffy again. She's been gone…centuries. I know that we can't be together…but…to see her.

She was a great person. I was so proud of her when she finally graduated college and got herself a career.

I…I was jealous…when she got married. And…I hate myself for it…but I was glad when the two of them got divorced.

I remember when Buffy came to talk to me. About her divorce. She was so sad and scared. She'd been having feelings for someone else.

Oh God…I'm going to see her again.

* * *

This is all so…strange. I have no doubt that Red can do it though. She can. She will. She's…she's been through so much. She deserves to have her lover back.

Buffy and I…She loved me. She wasn't _in_ love with me though. It hurt at first, yeah, but I got over it.

I wonder what she'll think of her new world. It'll definitely be a change.

* * *

It'll be just too easy to get them. Ms. Rosenberg thinks that this'll make a difference. She's wrong.

* * *


	6. Six

**Bring Me to Life  
**

**

* * *

**

I do not own Evanescence's Bring Me to Life song. All other legal stuff goes here

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_Phyllis slowly made h__er way through the rubble, the dead all around her. The sky was even darker than normal._

_"Hello." _

_She slowly turned around to face the speaker. There, on a piece of debris, was a fairly young blonde woman. "Uh…Hi…"_

_The woman smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you." Odd blue eyes sparkled at the other woman._

_"Yeah…likewise…uh…who are you?"_

_"A friend."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Straight to the point, eh?" The blonde chuckled._

_"Yeah, well…" Phyllis scowled._

_"I need you're help."_

_"And?"_

_"Have you heard of Willow Rosenberg?"_

_"_Everyone's_ heard of Willow Rosenberg. What's you're point?" This lady was _really_ starting to get on her nerves._

_"Yes, well…"_

_"What do you want?"_

_The blonde smiled at her. "I want you to kill her."_

_Shock was written on the brunette's face "…Who are you?" _

_The woman smiled. It made Phyllis's skin crawl. "You can call me Tara. Tara Maclay."_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

* * *

She didn't know how she managed to remain still. All she wanted to do right now was to fling herself onto the floor and cry out.

It hurt. The pain threatened to engulf her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block it out.

It burned.

It scratched.

It itched.

_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
_

She bit her lip, barely registering the blood that came from it. All she wanted to do was draw the pain out of her.

_call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
before I come undone  
Save me  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

She could feel the power inside her. All she had to do was harness it, and she would be free of the pain.

Willow continued the spell

* * *

"Is Red gonna be alright?" Spike looked over at Angel, his eyes full of worry. Out of all the 'Scoobies', he'd always felt a connection of sorts with the redhead. He cared for her.

"Dani's with her." Was the response.

The blonde Vampire rolled his eyes. He hated not being able to help. "Yeah, she looks just peachy."

Angel glared at his grandchilde. "Spike," he growled.

"Okay, okay."

* * *

Dani slowly inched an eye open to look at her grandmother. She looked…miserable. And…Dani winced as Willow slowly spit out blood. …ouch.

She quickly returned her attention to their spell. The less she focused, the more Willow had to carry the spell, and that made it all the more painful.

She continued chanting.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
_

She tried not to cry out, she really did, but she couldn't stop as the scream ripped through her throat.

She threw her head back as she screamed. Slowly, it turned into a small whimper. She couldn't get the pain to stop.

_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
before I come undone  
Save me  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Willow continued with her chanting, every so often glancing at Dani to make sure the girl was okay. So far, her granddaughter appeared to have only a little pain.

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
_

She could do this. She needed to. Balance be damned. Nature be damned. She wanted them back. She wanted _her_ back.

Tara. She would be able to see _her_ again. She didn't know if her love would even be able to love her now. What she'd…become.

She could live with it, with the hate, if she at least got to see Tara, to touch her.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
_

Soon, soon it would be done. Then she could rest.

* * *

_Phyllis slowly made her way through the rubble, the dead all around her. The sky was even darker than normal._

_"Hello." _

_She slowly turned around to face the speaker. There, on a piece of debris, sat a woman, bathed in black._

_Phyllis stared at the woman before her. "Wh-Who…who are y-you?" Whoever this woman was, she was giving her a _really_ bad feeling. Looking at her made her skin crawl._

_The dark woman smiled._

_Phyllis stared at her, trying to see what her face looked like. There was something…familiar about her._

_A hand slowly slithered out of the darkness and clutched at her face. Phyllis couldn't help but stare at its paleness. The black veins on it made it look even more eerie._

_She shuddered beneath the hand._

_She gathered up her courage. "I s-said, who are you!"_

_The woman leaned in, smiling, her black hair falling across her shoulders. Her black eyes bore into Phyllis's brown ones. And in that moment, she knew all the horrors this woman had planned for them all. Oh God how she could see._

* * *

Phyllis woke up, fear coursing through her body. Nothing made sense. Her dreams...they… She squeezed her eyes shut.

She knew only one thing.

She had to kill Willow Rosenberg.

* * *


	7. Seven

_**Bring Me to Life**_

* * *

****

All legal stuff goes here

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The brightness of the room blinded her. "You're shirt." Why had she said that? As her vision slowly returned to normal, she gazed around the room.

She saw Mr. Giles, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and Anya. All of them, including herself were lying, or in her care sitting, on a bed.

She slowly stood up. The moment she did, a wave of nausea and dizziness passed through her. She grabbed the bed for support.

_Oh Goddess, don't tell me we've all been kidnapped._

Looking down at herself, Tara noticed that she was dressed in a hospital gown. _Really strange._

"Mmm…Tara?" Dawn slowly sat herself up, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Wha?" Xander groaned. "Dawn? Tara?"

"Bloody hell." The three now conscious people looked over to where Giles and Buffy were stirring.

Buffy quickly glanced around the room and groaned. "Where the Hell are we?"

Tara quickly took another look around the room. "W-Where's Willow? W-Were all h-here, but she's…" her voice shook.

Giles gently placed a hand onto her shoulder. "I'm sure she's alright."

"Yeah, Will's a fighter." Xander paused a moment. "Uh… Are we kidnapped?" He looked around to see what the others knew.

Buffy's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't…remember being kidnapped."

"I was at the magic Box." Anya cut in, letting the others know that she had woken.

"I was in my backyard," Buffy added, "Xander and I were talking."

Giles gave his glasses a quick rub. "I was…visiting…with a coven…"

Dawn shrugged. "I was at school."

Tara blushed. "I was…um…with Willow."

"Having orgasms." Anya added.

The blonde witch blushed. "No." _Not yet anyway…_

Giles sighed. "Alright, so none of us remember anything happening that could have brought us here."

"Nope!" Buffy shook her head.

"Thanks." Phyllis grabbed the ticket and quickly made her way to the train. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a pair of Lurks talking. She shrugged and got into the train.

Nervously, she sat down. _I can't believe I'm going to do this._ She fingered the dagger in her hand, careful to let no one see it. _I'm gonna kill someone. A someone everyone knows. A someone who people won't like getting killed. _

She couldn't turn back now though.

The small group glanced over as the door, previously locked, opened. They all gaped as Spike walked in.

Buffy glared at the Vampire. "What are _you_ doing here!"

"You're hair," Dawn sputtered out, "It…It's curly…and brown."

Spike shrugged. "Yeah, well, times change."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy repeated her question. She was getting ready to beat him up.

The Vampire shrugged again. "Dinner."

Xander stared at him. "You're gonna _eat_ us?"

Spike stared at the dark haired man a moment. "No you Poof, you're dinner." With that he brought in a cart filled with food. "Red insisted that you all have home cooked meals."

"Willow's here?" Tara quickly ran over to where the Vampire stood. "She's okay?"

"Y'know," Spike looked away, "I should probably go."

"No!" He looked down to see Tara with a firm grip on his coat. "Where is she! Where?"

"She'll be here soon." He quickly left before anyone could object.

It was maybe ten minutes before the door reopened. Buffy immediately groaned. "Spike, I am so gonna kick your-"

All of them stared at the newcomer. There, in the doorway, stood Willow.

"Hey guys."


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Bring Me to Life**_

All legal things go here

Eight

"Breathe Willow." Dani tried to calm her grandmother down. "It'll be fine. Really."

"How can it be fine? They're all just a few floors beneath me. _She's_ just a few floors beneath me? I haven't seen them in so long and they don't know what I've done or-"

"Breathe. You're babbling."

The redhead's face quickly flushed. "I…oops." She hesitated before speaking again. "But how can I tell them. I…"

"Don't worry about all that," she gave Willow a small wink, "Kay Grams!"

"You can make me so old sometimes, you know!" she chuckled. "Now how will I introduce you?" She giggled.

"Hello, this is my Granddaughter, ain't she swell?" Dani grinned.

"Swell? Who uses that word anymore?" Willow grinned at the younger woman and through an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, last time I checked, you, you, and you."

"Smart ass."

"Ahh…" Willow sighed as she slipped into the hot water. "That's good. I think I'll just stay here."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Or not," she grumbled.

"Willow!" Dani's voice came through the door. "You've gotta get outta there. Don't make come in there. I don't like saunas, but if I have to, I'll come in and drag you outta there by your hair!" she joked.

The bathing redhead scowled. "Alright, alright." She slowly got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She left the bathroom and was about to put the towel on when she passed by the mirror.

Her eyes slowly trailed over her scarred body. There weren't many, a few marks here and there. But there was one she hated. It was there, on the center of her chest, just a few inches below her collar bone.

It disgusted her. She wished that she could burn it off. The Goddess knew that she'd tried.

It was a small, circular patch of branded flesh, slightly pinkish, with an unknown design within.

She brought her hand up, ready to try to scratch it off.

Willow made her way down the endless steps. Many thought that she was nuts, taking the stairs when there were elevators. There was also the fact that she'd insisted them build stairs into the building.

She gulped. She was scared.

She finally made her way out and into the corridors. At one point, she passed Spike on his way back from bringing _them_ food.

Now she stood outside the door. Gathering up her courage, opened it. She slowly looked around the room.

Buffy was the first to speak. "Spike, I am so gonna kick your-" She silently chuckled.

They knew she wasn't Spike. Now all eyes were on her.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Hey guys."


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Bring Me to Life**_

Insert legal stuff here

Nine

oooooooo

All eyes in the room turned simultaneously to Willow. She, in turn, stared back at them nervously. "Uh." _Okay, I can do this. I can._

"You're all right!" Willow stood in shock as Tara ran into her arms, engulfing her in a hug.

"Tara…" Willow whimpered.

They all stood there silently for a moment until Xander stepped forward. "So, Will, what's going on?"

"I…uh…"The redhead had to force herself out of Tara's arms. "I…" She slowly backed away from them, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

Watching Willow do this, Tara was struck with how much the gesture reminded her of herself.

Tara walked up to the redhead and took her hand into her own. "Willow, are you alright?" She tried to look into Willow's eyes but the other woman kept her gaze to the floor. Staring at her now shy lover, Tara noticed…differences about her. Her face for one thing, had a scar or two that hadn't been there before. There was also something…older and tired about her. "Willow?"

"We…We're not allowed happy endings." The redhead murmured. "Why? If we choose to protect the world, do we have to give that up?"

Buffy stared at her friend, suddenly so protective of herself, so withdrawn. "What are you talking about?"

Willow glanced around the room and shook her head. "I…I can't."

Willow ran.

oooooooo

"Are y'all okay?" The Scoobies looked up to see a sandy haired woman standing before them. "Y'all look like a Lurk just ate yer fav'rit Lync."

Buffy walked cautiously up to the new arrival. "Who are-"

"Missy's the name hun'." She grinned at the Slayer. "I ahh…I assume it didn't go to well with Miss Rosenberg."

"_Miss_ Rosenberg?" Xander chuckled.

"_Who_ are you?" Giles eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Oh! You mean what? Right?"

"You're not normal, that's for sure." Buffy growled.

"I'd expect nothing less from a Slayer." Missy giggled. "I'm a half breed." Noticing the look that Buffy was giving her, she added, "Part Kaldra demon." A pause. "And a mechanic."

Tara walked up to Missy, arm outstretched. "It's umm…nice to meet you."

Missy shook the witch's hand enthusiastically. "Nice to meet ya too. I can see why Rosenberg likes ya so much! Yer a cutie!" She grinned as Tara blushed.

"Where are we?"

Missy looked over at the blonde who'd spoken. "Ahh, you must be Anya. Nice ta meet ya!" Missy nervously glanced around the room.

The former demon repeated her question. "Where are we and where's my money?"

The half-breed smiled at Anya. "I like you."

"You _like_ her?" Missy wasn't sure who's asked that.

Missy turned back to Anya. "Well, I don't know about you're money, but Rosenberg already has an idea for you."

Anya stared at her. "How would you like to be in charge of the money of the richest company in existence?"

Anya broke into a large grin.

oooooooooooo

"You didn't tell them anything, did you." Willow looked up to see Dani standing before her.

"I…I couldn't."

The brunette took a seat next to her grandmother and began to stroke her hair. "You can do it. You're brave. They need you."

"They'll hate me."

Dani scowled. "Why do you keep putting yourself down! They will NOT hate you! From everything that you've told me, they seem like they'd be more the type to support you!" A pause. "They're strong."

Willow stared for a moment at her granddaughter's face. "I…I'll tell them."

Everyone looked up as Willow once again entered their room.

"Hey…I'm back." The Sorceress tried to break the ice.

Dawn spoke first. "Are you alright?"

Willow forced herself not to stare at the floor. "Yeah…I'm okay." A pause. "But I…I have soon things that I need to tell you all."

Tara gently placed a hand onto the redhead's shoulder and Willow felt herself melt. "Baby?"

"I…" She _had _to do it. "It's not…2002 anymore." They stared at her. "It's 2478." Another pause. "You all…You all died."


	10. Chapter ten

**Bring me to Life**

Insert Legal things here

**Ten**

* * *

"We…what?" Everyone stood completely still. All they could do was stare at the redhead before them.

"What are you talking about?" Tara stared at Willow, wide-eyed.

Willow stared at the floor. "You died. All of you. I…I brought you back to life." _Okay, I said it._

"Why don't we remember anything?" Xander glanced nervously at his friend. "I mean, Buffy remembered heaven after we brought her back."

"Well…uh…" Willow's eyes quickly darted to the door. "When I….brought you back…I had to bring you all from the same point in time. And since you all didn't die at the same exact moment…"_ Please! Don't let them hate me!_

"So our memories are gone." Tara eyed her…what was Willow now?

Willow's eyes widened in horror. "No Tara, no! I didn't take your memories away! I swear! I brought you here from a point but I didn't erase any memories! I swear!"

"How…how did we die?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Well…" Willow returned her gaze to the floor. "I don't know if it's best to say yet."

Buffy glanced around nervously before speaking. "Did I…was I killed…murdered?"

Willow sighed. "No. You made it to the big ole six five. You and that crazy Summers driving, eh?"

"Oh."

"I'd like to ask something," Giles cut in. "If it's been nearly…five hundred years…our bodies wouldn't exist anymore, how could you perform a resurrection spell without any bodies?"

"The Osiris spell isn't the only kind out there." The redhead placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Why…" Buffy paused. "Why'd you bring us back?"

"We needed you." Willow wrapped her arms around herself protectively. "The world needs saving…again." She gave them a small smile.

* * *

Phyllis grumbled as she handed over the credits to the Lurk. She clasped her hand around the object that he'd placed in her hand.

* * *

"Hello." The small group turned to see a brunette enter the room. "Oh! I'm Dani." She gave them all a friendly smile.

"Hello there." Anya bounded over to the newcomer. "I'm Anya!"

The brunette gave the ex-demon an odd look before speaking. "Yeah, I know. I kinda…knew you before…"

"Oh."

"You're a witch." Everyone in the room stared at Tara.

Dani blushed. "Uh, yeah. I helped G-Willow with the spell…you know…the one that brought you all…back."

"So how do you know Willow?" Buffy eyed the newcomer suspiciously.

Dani blushed again. "I'm...uh…I'm her…granddaughter.

Now everyone _really_ stared at her.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Bring me to Life**

All legalities go here

Eleven

* * *

Tara had, while the group was speaking to 'Dani', snuck away in search of Willow. So, here she was, lost in the many corridors of where ever she was.

She kept to the walls, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Very few people glanced her way, and the few that did paid no attention to her.

She needed to find Willow; that was all she knew. Whatever was going on though, all that mattered now was that her Willow was hurting and she needed her.

The walls she noticed, were a very earthy, relaxing green and they somehow made her feel calmer. She had to figure this out. Willow was somewhere in the building. She knew that. She could feel it.

The best thing, Tara decided, would be to ask someone where Willow was. Unfortunately, there were far too many people walking around to figure out which would be the best to ask.

She continued on, every so often glancing at the walls. She stopped when she came to a room that, she decided, was the receptionist's office.

Standing at one of the desks, talking to an odd looking girl, was Spike. Tara wasted no time. She ran right up to him.

"Spike."

The curly haired man gaped at her for a moment. "Glenda, what're you doing away from everyone? I thought you'd want some time alone with them."

"I…I n-need to see Willow." She looked the dead man in the eyes. "Can you take me to her? Please?"

The Vampire eyed her a moment. "Very well, pet." He started walking away. "Are you coming?"

"So…what is this place?" Tara glanced over at Spike.

"MagiiCorp," the Vampire grunted. "They mix magick and technology together."

"What's Willow have to do with it?"

"She's in charge of the place." He stopped. Tara stared at him. "We're here. This is Red's room."

Tara stood there a moment, suddenly very nervous.

Spike sighed. "Well, go on."

Tara opened the door.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Bring Me to Life**

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy, Angel or the song Broken by Seether Feet

Twelve

* * *

_"Judge me not for the deeds I have done_

_Judge me for why I did them"_

* * *

Tara stared at the small form slumped on the bed. _She seems so old._ At that thought, Tara sadly shook her head._ But she is old,_ the thought came back to her._ So old and tired._

She wanted, more than anything, to run over to her lover and comfort her. But she couldn't, not when things were like this.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

The redhead had yet to notice her. Tara gazed at the woman for a moment, then slowly went to her.

"Hey."

Willow jumped, then turned around to face Tara. "Wha-I…Tara…" The redhead quickly stared at the floor.

Tara immediately noticed where Willow's eyes went. She gently cupped the redhead's face in her hands and brought it so that their eyes could meet. "Don't look away from me."

"What…What are you doing here? I thought you'd be…"

"I wanted to be with you." Tara paused; Willow's eyes looked so sad. "What happened?"

"Stuff."

Tara chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Now there's an evasive answer if I ever heard one." The blonde paused a moment. "What happened?"

Willow sighed. "Bad stuff."

"Go on Sweetie, I'm here."

"We…I…I did…I did some bad stuff. I lost control…of the magicks. I'm…I'm sorry."

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

Tara stared at the redhead, then spoke. "That was…a long time ago, wasn't it." It wasn't a question. Willow nodded.

"I…when you…died…" Tara's face paled. "I lost it."

Tara gulped. "What…happened?"

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_I should tell her. Now._ "I…Warren…you remember the nerds, right?" At Tara's nod, she continued. "He…He shot you…"

Tara could see the tears in Willow's eyes and drew the other woman into a hug. "Shh, it's okay." She looked straight into her love's eyes. "No matter what ever happens," she promised, "I could _never_ hate you."

Willow gave the blonde a small smile. "I…I love you. I'll never stop. I…I just wanted you to know that."

"I know."

"After…He," the word came out as a sneer, "k-k-killed you…I…I……I killed him." She looked into her love's eyes, waiting for judgment.

Tara stared wide-eyed at her lover. "He…" Willow continued staring at her, noticing something…changing…in Tara's eyes, something that she would remember for the rest of her life, knowing that it was her fault that Tara then spoke the words she did. "I would have killed him too."

"Tara-"

The blonde quickly cut the redhead off. "No Willow. If he had taken you from me…I would have killed him."

"Not like I did." At Tara's nod to continue, she went on. "I skinned him. I flayed him. You wouldn't ever do something like that."

Tara nodded in agreement. "You're right. I would have done worse."

"Tara!"

The blonde sighed. "Just tell me what happened."

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Willow sighed. "You…You died in my arms, and I could have stopped it. It was my fault."

Tara looked at her love. "How? How was it your fault?"_ Oh Goddess, has she gone all these…years feeling this way?!_ "Did you give Warren the gun?!" She noticed Willow's eyes darken at the mention of his name.

"If I had just…I don't know! Done SOMETHING!!!" She yelled. "If I'd been faster, or if I hadn't gotten hooked on the magicks, or…"Her voice lowered, her sadness pouring out. "Or if I hadn't been so damn happy about you coming back to me." If we had waited two days, _two fucking days!_, then maybe you wouldn't have…died."

Tara gently placed a kiss onto Willow's forehead. "The key word is 'maybe'. There was nothing that you could have done."

By now, tears were streaming down both their cheeks. "I was all alone."

"No your not."

Willow looked up at Tara through tearing eyes. "We made a promise once, remember? If we ever got lost, we promised we'd find each other. I got so lost and…you never came. You weren't there, you were gone. You never found me."

Tara brought Willow in closer, resting her love's head on her bosom. "I'm here now Willow, and I'm not going anywhere." She pulled Willow in more. "I promise, I'll find you."

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Bring me to Life

Insert all legal stuff here. I don't own Buffy or the Mermaid Saga...blah blah...

Thirteen

* * *

She felt wonderful, better than she had in…well, who knew how long. Smiling, she rolled over to look at Tara. The two of them had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"Hey." Tara gently placed a kiss onto her girlfriend's nose. "Sleep well?"

Willow grinned at her. "Perfectly."

Tara giggled. "Your feet are cold. I should warm you up."

The redhead blushed. "I think that maybe you should."

"Vixen."

Willow nuzzled her love's neck. "Well, some things _never_ change."

Tara looked nervously around. Willow eyed her for a moment. "What is it?" A pause. "You can tell me."

"Willow…who's Dani?"

The redhead froze, unsure of what to say. "She's my…my granddaughter." At Tara's encouraging look, she went on. " She's…um…Danielle Tara Rosenberg."

Tara stared at the younger woman for a moment. "She's named after me?"

Willow blushed. "Yeah." She paused a moment. "It was after you…Anyway, I was ah, I decided that I wanted a baby. There wasn't really anything else to it. There was this guy who was in my Coven and-"

"You had your own Coven?"

"Yeah. Anyway, he wanted a baby too. And seeing as he was gay too, it worked out. That and we were pretty good friends. So, we went to a fertilizing clinic and the rest was history. Nine months later, Damien Jackson Rosenberg was born."

Tara smiled warmly at her. "You had a boy."

"You would have loved him. He was so sweet. I told him about you every day. His uh…his wife also knew about you."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Well, the woman he married was," Willow's face broke into a large grin, "Jennifer Halfrek Harris. Anya and Xander's daughter."

Tara grinned. "Oh my Goddess!" The blonde burst into laughter.

"They had six kids. Jennifer and Dame had five. Dani was number four."

"They must have been very happy."

Willow smiled. "They were."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Tara sighed. "How is it that you and Dani are still here?"

"I…Dani had just turned twenty." At Tara's look she joked, "I guess a lot of big moments happen then." She paused, getting serious. "This cult…" She looked over at Tara. "Have you ever heard about the Mermaids, the legend I mean?" When the blonde replied 'no', she went on. "Legend has it that if someone eats mermaid flesh, it'll make them immortal, only getting your head cut off'll kill you. But most of the time you either die or turn into a monster." She sighed. "The cult, they wanted to…Dani was pretty powerful as a witch. They wanted to get rid of her. It was…three days after her birthday and she was at a new restaurant in town. She was served the flesh, in the hopes that she'd be damned. She was, just not in the way they wanted. She became immortal. She's been with me ever since."

"I…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Willow hesitated a moment. "I overreacted. When I found out, I…I killed them all. Twelve people." She looked Tara in the eyes. "All human."

"Willow!" Tara sobbed, bringing the now shaking redhead further into her arms. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay."

The two of them fell asleep in each others arms.

Some hours later, Tara was woken by the thrashing and screaming of the redhead. "Willow! Sweetie, wake up!" Willow's eyes slowly opened, tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream, don't worry. It's just a dream…"

Minutes later, Tara had fallen back asleep, hugging Willow tightly.

Willow lay there, staring into the darkness. It hadn't been 'just a dream'. It had been a vision of memories past. Of the things _she_ had done.

_Of things she would do._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Bring Me to Life

Same disclaimers as always

Fourteen

* * *

Phyllis sighed. She'd finally made it to earth's capital, Los Angeles, the home of Willow Rosenberg.

Of course, now that she was there, how could she do it? One couldn't simply walk into MagiiCorp carrying a dagger. It was times like these when she wished that she'd been blessed with different powers.

She sat herself down onto one of the street benches, pulling out a copy of Rosenberg's book. _The best way to get to your enemy,_ she reminded herself, _is to know your enemy._ Her sister had taught her that. It was a part of every assassin's training. _Only I never thought that I'd be the assassin._

_I'm going to be a killer._ The thought brought her no joy, only added to her endless depression.

She was tired. Her family was gone. Her sister had gone off on a mission. She hadn't come back. That had been three years ago. Her sister had been presumed dead.

She returned her attention to the book. A History of the Slayer. She tried to focus on the words, but couldn't, she had too many thoughts.

Her dreams were coming to her more often. As always, the woman, Tara Maclay, warned her of the danger, and told her to murder Willow Rosenberg. And every so often, Rosenberg herself would appear, making her all the more determined.

She slowly pulled herself into a fetal position, her worries pounding there at her skull.

* * *

It had been three weeks since their…return. And everyone, it had been decided, was adjusting fairly well.

Tara smiled, watching everyone scramble around to get to the breakfast. She liked that Willow had a conventional kitchen. She wasn't really sure what the modern ones were like, but apparently, the person didn't really do much of the cooking.

She knew that there was a lot she didn't know still, a lot that Willow was keeping from her. But she knew that, given time, Willow would tell her the rest of her story.

She smiled, looking at the two young women at the counter, discussing whatever over a bowel of cereal.

It worried her though. Dani was gay. Both she and Willow had let her in on that piece of information.

She could see the carefully hidden glances and quick touches that the Sorceress would make. It was quite obvious to her that the young (?) woman had feelings for the younger girl.

Dawn though, she didn't know what to make of the Slayer's former sister. The girl, she decided long before, liked both men and women. Unfortunately, Dawn hadn't realized that.

She truly felt for Dani.

It had been much to her embarrassment when Dani started joking about her. Nothing mean, but still, the girl, when around her, would get a sneaky look on her face, and call her Granny.

She would blush and say that, no, she wasn't, even if deep inside she wished that weren't true. Dani would laugh and say that, given a few months, that wouldn't be true. Then she'd leave, causing Tara to become frustrated.

The other woman kept implying marriage. But Tara didn't think that would ever happen. Willow refused to touch her like that. The farthest they ever got was kissing. If Willow wouldn't make love to her, what hope did they have of marriage?

* * *

Willow sighed, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was thinking. It was the sex thing.

She knew that many times, both she and Tara would part, each feeling equally frustrated.

She felt bad, knowing that she wasn't satisfying her love, that she was forcing her love to finish the job. She, no matter how frustrated she was, ignored it, letting it be punishment for hurting Tara.

She couldn'tmake love though. Not the way things were right now.

She'd always dream about what she'd do if she ever got Tara back. Swoop the girl into her arms, whisper a few seductive words and then risk the beauty off into her sleeping quarters? Or maybe just ravish her?

Those were just dreams though. The reality hurt. She couldn't allow herself to pleasure her love and in turn, herself, with the way things were.

But how could she ever tell Tara?

* * *

"You're not serious? Are you?" Dawn gaped at the older girl. "A mud demon?"

Dani grinned. "Hey, Mud demon plus Dani equals messy me." She quickly ruffled the brunette's hair, liking the way it felt between her fingers. "So, what about you? You've gotta have some fascinating things to say."

"Well," Dawn began, "We were having this whole Halloween thing going on, and I snuck out with my friend Janice to meet some boys. Turns out my date was a Vampire. It really sucked too, that was my first kiss."

She went on, but Dani was too lost in her thoughts to really pay attention. It was weird. The girl she was…feeling things for, had, once upon a time, been her Aunt. All she could do was thank all the deities out there that they weren't blood related. But it still felt wrong, even if the girl before her wasn't really that woman, not yet anyway.

To make everything worse, Dawn liked boys.

"Are you even listening?"

Dani shook herself from her reverie. "Yeah. Um…It's getting kind of late. I uh…I should probably go." Dawn face instantly fell as she began to walk away.

For some reason she would never be able to find, she turned back. She slowly walked up to Dawn, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She quickly left the room.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Bring Me to Life

Same disclaimers as always

Fifteen

* * *

"Tara?" The blonde instantly froze at the sound of her name. "Where are you going?"

"Hey Dawnie." She took a close look at the teen's face. "What's wrong Sweetie?"

The teen blushed, then looked away. "It's nothing, really."

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Tara smiled at the younger girl.

Dawn's eyes widened. "You were trying to sneak out!" she accused. "You were! You are _so_ busted!"

Tara laughed. "Alright, you got me. I'm just so tired of being stuck here."

"I won't tell on one condition."

"I have to take you with me, right?" She threw an arm around the other girl. "Then let's get going!"

It wasn't actually all that hard to sneak out; the building was so full of people that they were hardly even noticed.

Tara Maclay and Dawn Summers stepped out into their new world.

"Wow." Dawn stared wide-eyed at their surroundings.

Tara nodded in agreement. "Yeah….wow…"

"It's all so…futurey…"

Both women stared in awe at the world before them. The rounded cars hovered over the streets, not ever needing to worry about busting a tire or anything.

There were venders all around, their shops hovering just as the cars did. They all smiled, signs hanging all around them.

"Money accepted?" Dawn looked questioningly at Tara.

"Hello ladies!" Both girls jumped as one of the venders popped up before them. "Is there anything I can interest the two of you in?" He grinned. "How about a necklace? Only two-hundred credits!"

Both 'time travelers' looked at each other. "I'm sorry sir," Tara began, "but we should really get going." She grabbed Dawn's arm and quickly dragged her away from the slimy looking man.

"Dawn." Tara sighed. "I think…maybe we should go back?"  
The teen nervously looked around. "I think…you need a code or something to get in." Tara stared dumbstruck at her companion. "You mean…we're stuck out here?"

The two of them walked in silence, neither knowing what to make of their new world.  
"Dawn…" Tara looked over to the brunette. "What's been bothering you?" Dawn blushed. "Dani?" She offered. Dawn blushed even more. "What happened Dawnie?"

"She ah…she kissed me."

Tara sighed. Both girls sat down on one of the street benches. "It's alright Dawnie."

"But…"

"Did you like it?" Tara questioned.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Dawnie, you can tell me." She sighed. "Did you like it?"

The teen blushed even more. "Yeah."

"Is there anything _that_ wrong with you liking her?"

"But," Dawn protested, "She's girl!" At the look Tara gave her, she went on, "Not that there's anything wrong with that!"

"There isn't."

"I know that but…"

"But what?"

"She's Willow's _granddaughter_ to cryin' out loud! It would just be too weird." Dawn groaned.

"Look at it this way, if Dani had no connection to W-Willow, what would you do?"  
"I don't really know. I guess…Maybe I'd try to…" She blushed. "Maybe I'd ask her out?"

"Well, then why don't you do so? Or at least talk to her."

Dawn smiled and gave the blonde a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. No to change the topic, what's going on between you and Willow?"

"Nothing."

Dawn arched an eyebrow. "Nothing." She repeated.

"Nothing, that's the problem."

"Oh."

"I…I know that it's been like, five hundred years, but…" Tara sighed. "I just don't know what I can do to get through to her."

"You'll just have to make the first move then." Dawn smirked. "Seduce her, make her offer she…_can't_…refuse."

"Why, Dawn Summers!" Tara laughed.

"I speak the truth Ms. Maclay!"

The two stood up, ready to head back to the MagiiCorp. "Let's see if we can get ourselves let back in."

Tara grinned at Dawn. "I-"Suddenly, Tara found herself connecting with the ground. "Ow."

Dawn glared at the woman who'd bumped into the blonde. "Rude much!" She yelled to the retreating form. She reached down and helped Tara up. 'Let's go."

Phyllis stopped running and sat herself down onto the bench. _How? How's she here?_

Nothing made sense anymore. Her eyes went gazed down at the knife in her hand.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Bring Me to Life

Same disclaimers as always

Sixteen

* * *

"'Ello thare." The Scoobies turned to face the owner of the new voice. Into the room hobbled a small man creature. His skin was pale and ashen, its texture somewhat like that of a tree, and wrinkled with age. He had a long white beard hanging from his face. His pointed ears stood out against his bald head.

Buffy stared at the creature. "What are you?"

The small man laughed. "Now whare are yer manners lass?

"Ooh! Ooh!" Anya chirped, "You're a Billy-Blind!"

The hunched man scowled. "I am not _a_ Billy-Blind! I am The Billy-Blind." He finished proudly.

Anya frowned. "Sorry."

The Billy-Blind grinned, showing off his yellowed teeth. "It's alright lass." He looked around the room. "Yer two friends are a missing."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Dawn!" She looked around again. "Tara! Dawn!" She looked toward Giles.

"It's okay thare lass. Yer friends are together and fine." He chuckled.

The Slayer glared at him. "You liked that."

Anya piped in. "Oh yes! He did! Billy-Blinds are known for that!"

A laugh burst out. "Oh thare lass!" He said to Anya. "Never let yerself change! Yer a riot!" He let out another burst of laughter. "Take my advice!"

"They're also known for their advice." The demon added, liking being the one with the knowledge. "It's always right. Just not always given at the right time."

Xander rolled his eyes. "It never is." He sadly looked at Anya.

"It werks though lad."

"What do you mean?" Giles eyed the creature suspiciously.

The Billy-Blind grinned. "Who gave Ms. Rosenberg the idea te bring ye' all here?"

"_You're_ responsible?!" Buffy glared at him.

"I didn't bring ye here. I just advised it. Ms. Rosenberg did the rest."

"Then why-" Giles was cut off as The Billy-Blind spoke.

"I'd best be going now. I've got places to be. Besides, Ms. Rosenberg is on 'er way 'ere." He left, carrying a knowing smirk.

Two minuets later, Willow burst into the room.

"Where is she?!" Her green eyes desperately searched around the room. "Have you seen her?! …Them?! Please tell me they're here!"

Xander stared at his friend a moment. "Who, Wills?"  
The redhead scowled. "Tara and Dawn. The security cams saw them leaving the building."

"_That's_ what he was talking about!" Buffy exclaimed. "I'm gonna kill Dawn when she gets back."

"Who was talking about?" Willow eyed the Slayer.

Anya hesitantly moved herself closer to Xander. "The Billy-Blind."

"He was _here_?!" Willow sighed. "Figures." She groaned. "They won't be able to get back in. I'll be back later."

* * *

Tara looked around nervously, her gaze every so often stopping to rest on the young man who walked beside them. Dawn had been surprised to see him still alive too.

" So," Dawn began, "How are you still around, Oz?"  
Oz grinned. That alone paled the two girls.

"Are you okay Oz?" Dawn took another step toward Tara.

"I'm fine!" He chirped. "We'll be there soon. Boy, you gals are going to get it. Willy's going to be real mad." He was…cheerful.

The three of them were already back inside the MagiiCorp building. Both women had been shocked when, outside, they had run into Oz, who claimed to have been sent by Willow to find them. Without much choice, seeing as the world was now alien, they had followed him. Now he was taking them to Willow.

Oz stopped walking. "Head on in, ladies."

The first thing that happened when they entered was Willow rushed over to them. "Are you guys alright?!" She quickly checked them over for injuries. Finding none, she sighed in relief. "What made the two of you even think about going out there?!"

Tara sighed. "We were tired of you keeping us in here. Dawn and I just needed some time to think."

The redhead scowled. "You could have been hurt!"

Dawn grumbled, "It wasn't that bad out there. I didn't see anything dangerous out there." Willow eyed her but said nothing. "We're fine. But…what's going on with Oz?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "That…wasn't Oz." The two girls stared at her. "He's…a Pooka." She paused. "They're shapeshifters. They can...be anything. Legend has it that if you ever see a pitch black horse with golden eyes, that's a Pooka. Never get on one's back. They're tricksters. They'll toss you off first chance they get."

Dawn looked at Willow with interest. "Has anyone ever ridden them?"

The Sorceress nodded. "Plenty of people. They get thrown off."

Tara looked at Willow with interest. Considering Willow's fear of horses…"Have you ever ridden one?"

"Yeah."

"And?!" Dawn stared eagerly at the redhead.

Willow sighed. "That's enough for now."

Willow sighed, making her way to her living quarters. She just didn't know what to do. How long could she go before she had to tell them the truth. About The Hunt, the Veil, Them and….her.

They would surely hate her when she did.

She froze the second she entered her room. Candles were everywhere, their sweet aroma filling her nose. Soft music played for her Disk Player.

Of course, what really made her jaw drop was the sight of Tara lying on her bed, on silk sheets! Wearing nothing but a VERY thin negligee.

So, she stared.

Tara eyed her seductively. "Are you just going to stand there Baby? Or will you come here?"

_Oh Goddess!_

Willow felt her legs go weak.

Tara sighed, seeing that, unfortunately, Willow wasn't moving. She slowly got up and went to the redhead. She draped herself over her love's body and slowly began to caress Willow's neck with kisses.

She stared Willow in the eyes. "Come to bed."

_That's it!_ Willow felt her center fill with heat. She quickly pushed Tara back onto the bed and starting kissing her.

It was wonderful as their tongues gleefully fought. Clothes were shed and soon it was leg against leg, breast against breast.

Tara let out a moan as she felt Willow lower herself. She cried out for more as Willow slowly teased her, and then finally cried out as the two of them came.

She rolled over and pinned Willow down. "Now it's your turn."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Bring Me to Life**

Same disclaimers as always

Seventeen

* * *

Willow giggled, looking over to where her lover lay next to her. "Hello gorgeous!"

The blonde smiled. "Look who's talking!"

"Ahh…but you," Willow went on, "shall forever be a Goddess in my eyes." She leaned over to give the other woman a kiss.

"I could wake up every day like this."

Willow grinned. "So could I." She paused for a moment, a thoughtful look spreading over her face. Her eyes though, were full of mischief. "You know what I wish?"

Tara smiled. "What?"

"I wish that I could be Tara-bra. Then I could play with your boobies as much as I wanted!" She quickly dug her face into the said boobies.

"Heeehee!" Tara grinned playfully at the smaller woman, now hidden away in her bosom. "Well…I'd like to be Willow-socks."

Willow removed her head. "What?!"

The blonde smirked. "What?! Your feet are cute! Besides, they're always so cold." She grinned. "I could warm them up."

Green eyes sparkled mischievously. "I'd like to be Tara-panties! I could play _all_ the time then!"

"Perv!"

"But I'm your perv!"

Tara giggled. "Always and forever."

* * *

"Flying cars!" Buffy stared at Dawn. "They really flew?!"

Dawn sighed. "For the hundredth time! Yes! They flew! Yeesh! How many times do you need to ask?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay."

The younger girl looked around nervously. "Uh…Buffy…can I ask you something?"

The blonde grinned. "You just did. But ask away!"

Dawn took a deep breath. "What if someone liked you, but you didn't think that you should like them. And then they kissed you and you liked it?"

Buffy stared at her.

The brunette sighed. "What would you do?"

"I'd go for it."

"Just like that?"

"Well, if I liked the kiss, sure, why not?"

"But-"

"Hello! I went out with two _Vampires_! How much weirder can your crush be?!" She looked over to Dawn.

"She's not my crush!"

A mischievous look crept onto the Slayer's face. "She, huh?"

Dawn blushed. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Dawnie, we're best friends with two lesbians. They lived with us. Why would I have a problem with you being one?"

"But, I've liked boys before!"

"So? Willow has too," Buffy pointed out.

The brunette sighed. "But that was _before_ she met Tara!"

Buffy groaned. "Yeesh! You don't think I've ever gone that way before?!" Dawn stared wide-eyed at her sister. "What did you think Faith and I did all that time together? Slay nonstop?"

Dawn continued staring. "You…Faith….together?"

Buffy blushed. "Uh…yeah? Anyway…off this embarrassing subject, who is she? As you're older sister I have a right to know. And I don't care who you're with as long as you're happy and I get lots of nieces and nephews."

"I hate to break it to you Buff, but we're both female."

Buffy grinned. "And this is the future. Who knows what they can do here! So, who is she?"

"Uh…Dani."

Buffy burst into laughter. "You and Willow's…GRANDAUGHTER! Okay! That is weird!" Dawn stared at her. "But don't worry, I'm cool with it."

"Uh…hey."

Dawn looked up to see Dani behind her with…pink hair. "Um…Hi…How…are you?"

Dani blushed, looking away. "I'm good. I'm uh…sorry about the other day. Are we cool?"

_It's now or never!_ "There's a saying: Carpe diem. Have you heard it?" Danni nodded. "Good, good, that's…good."

"Look, if you want me to go…"

"I'd like you to stay." _Breathe!_ "Okay, I'm going to say this." Dani stared at her. "When you kissed me…I…I liked it."

"You mean that?"

Dawn blushed. "Yeah. I do."

"Then," Now Dani blushed, "Would you like to go out with me? I could show you around the city. You'd be safe with me."

Dawn smiled shyly. "I've never really done this before."

"You've never gone on a date?"

"Not with a girl."

"I hear that's it's very similar to hanging with a girl. Only better." She grinned.

"When did you know?"  
"Always. I was a real tomboy when I was a kid. Willow told Grams that I was gay."

Dawn stared at her for a moment. "Why do you do that?" At Dani's confused look, she added, "Call her Willow sometimes and Grandma other times?"

Dani shrugged. "I dunno. It depends on how I feel. Also, she looks only a few years older than me. You get it?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do." Dani turned to leave. "Where are you going?"

Dani grinned. "To get ready for our date. I've gotta plan it and all."

"I can help."

"I want to though." Dawn smiled at the older woman. "Fine then, but I get to plan the next one."

Green eyes sparkled at her. "You've got yourself a deal." A pause. "So…tomorrow?"

"I'll be seeing you."

* * *

"Hey Wills!" Buffy winked at the redhead. "Someone looks like they had some fun!" Willow's skin matched her hair.

"She means to say," Anya piped up, "That you and Tara had lots of orgasms last night!" If it was even possible, Willow turned even redder.

"Nice job Wilster! Tara looks like she just ate the canary…er…you in this case." Xander joked.

"Well, I…" Giles began to clean his glasses. "I think that Willow's…er…sex life…is none of our business."

"What's not your business?" Tara walked over to the group and took Willow's hand into her own.

"Your orgasms."

"ANYA!!!"

"Anyone know where Dawnie is?" Buffy looked around to see if she could spot her sister.

Willow smiled. "She and Dani are talking." She grinned. "They've got a date for tomorrow!"

"So will Dawn and Dani be having orgasms?"

Both Willow and Tara turned red this time, knowing what Dani was to the demon. Buffy beat them to yelling though. "My little sister will NOT be having orgasms!"

"Not yet anyway." Anya mumbled.

"I didn't know the Dawnster went that way." Xander added. Everyone else shrugged.

"Hey!" All eyes turned to Dawn. "What are you all talking about?"

"You and-" Anya's mouth was then covered by many hands.

The demon glared at them. "Alright, alright."

The group went on talking, though…something was nagging at the back of Buffy's mind. Her eyes gazed around the room for possible threats, but found none. There were plenty of hiding places though. The room was rather large, with a balcony on the edges above.

"Oh! That's right!" Buffy heard Tara laugh at something Xander had said, but she was too into Slayer-mode to pay attention. The entire room screamed 'danger!'

The entire building had such an advanced security system for both the normal and mystical that there shouldn't have been a problem. But Buffy trusted her instincts, and her instincts said that this was wrong.

She was about to say something. That's when she saw it. A gun. Her eyes widened in fear. Something about a gun…it was in the back of her mind.

It all happened so fast. She heard the pull of the trigger and saw Tara's eyes widen in fear.

The bullet went straight for Willow.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Bring Me to Life

Same disclaimers as always

Eighteen

* * *

Tara wasn't even aware that she was screaming. All she could see then was Willow, falling to the floor with a whole in her head.

She stared, not believing how much blood there was. _Oh Goddess, my sweet Willow!_

She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't ever let herself believe it. But she had no choice. The truth lay there on the floor.

Willow was gone.

Buffy couldn't even yell out a warning. Everything simply happened. She'd never seen so much blood. In all her years as the Slayer, never had anything like this happened.

She'd lost friends, family, so much over the years, but this…nothing like this had ever happened before.

Willow was dead.

Xander cried. His best friend. His bud! It couldn't be real. It couldn't! They'd been through too much for Willow to just…die.

He just couldn't believe it.

Giles stifled a cry. Willow was gone. One of his…daughters…was gone. It was…He stared. She couldn't be dead. He'd lost a daughter once, he couldn't lose another one.

Except that Willow lay crumpled on the floor before him.

Anya stared. _How could Willow be dead? _she thought. Mrs. Summers had been sick, she could at least understand that, but Willow was fine. Willow wasn't sick.

She never really liked Willow much. There was that whole Xander thing between them, but…she was sure that sometime in the gaps of her memory, they had grown to like each other.

So Willow couldn't die. She'd leave Tara all alone.

But Tara stood by her, eyes wide in shock, as they all stared at Willow's dead form.

Willow was dead.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Bring Me to Life

Same disclaimers as always

Nineteen

* * *

Tara stared at the still form of her lover. _Oh Goddess! Is this how she felt when I…? Oh Goddess! My sweet Willow!_

All through the room, the Scoobies were left with their thoughts. The moment after the bullet seemed to last forever.

_Why's this always have to happen to me?_ She could feel the air slowly rushing back into her.

One thought raced through her mind. _This hurts like hell._

She twitched a little and felt the bones in her skull mend themselves. She could even hear them.

She allowed herself the comfort of lying still for the moment. Finally, when she remembered that she wasn't the only one there, and that the other's didn't yet know about her, she decided to get up.

Tara was about to move. She needed to go to Willow, to…she didn't know what!...just do…SOMETHING!

She took a step forward when she noticed the body twitch. Tara gasped. Willow moved.

The others noticed too. All wore looks of shock.

Willow stood up.

The redhead eyed them all momentarily. She cocked her head from side to side and the bullet…popped out. The wound slowly closed.

Willow gave the group a weak smile. "Uh…sorry about that."

* * *

Phyllis stared wide-eyed at Rosenberg. _She…impossible! _Sure, she'd heard about it, heck, everyone knew about Rosenberg. But it was one thing to hear about it, it was a completely different thing to see it.

She put the gun away.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Bring Me to Life

Same disclaimers as always

Twenty

* * *

Tara stared wide-eyed at Willow. The relief she felt was so great that she just felt like laughing.

All she wanted to do was envelop the redhead into an embrace and wisk her away into a bedroom.

But there was that pesky someone-had-just-shot-her-lover thing. She could feel anger burning within her. Who _dared_ to try to kill her Willow?!

She looked over to the Slayer and followed her gaze.

She could ravish Willow later. She had _other_ things to attend to.

Buffy was the first to get back to her senses. _What the frilly heck did Willow just do?!_ Of course, what had happened hadn't sunk in just yet.

She noticed everyone staring as well. Tara looked like she couldn't decide whether or not to laugh or cry. Everyone else…she couldn't really tell, but they all looked the same.

She opened her mouth to ask the not-so-dead redhead what had just happened when she noticed movement up on the balcony.

The bullet had come from there.

And someone was running.

* * *

She needed to get away. If any of them caught her…She didn't even want to think about it.

_I shouldn't have done this! It was a bad idea! Oh Goddess! They'll kill me! I shouldn't have done this! I shouldn't have listened to her!_

Phyllis could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks.

Someone was chasing her, she could feel it. _Oh Goddess! I'm gonna die! They're gonna kill me!_

She felt like such a baby for crying. She needed to focus on getting away. If she got caught…She held back another round of sobs.

Nothing made sense. The woman who had told her to kill Rosenberg was her lover?!

She knew that her dreams meant something though. They always did.

Phyllis skid to a halt.

In front of her stood one of Rosenberg's friends. And she didn't look happy.


	21. Chapter twentyone

**Bring Me to Life**

Same disclaimers as always

**Twenty-One**

* * *

**Phyllis stared wide-eyed at the petite blonde before her. She gulped, fear taking over. **

**The blonde slowly stalked up to her, glaring.**

**The brunette backed away nervously. Something about the woman in front of her was making her very uncomfortable, and it wasn't just that the girl was one of Rosenberg's friends, it was her aura, it literally radiated physical power.**

**Phyllis gave the girl what she hoped came across as a friendly smile. "Hey, come on, let's talk about this, kay?"**

_Who does this girl think she is? _Buffy glared at the woman before her. The small brunette who had just tried to murder her best friend was now trying to weasel her way out of it.

Buffy punched her.

"You punched her." Tara eyed the Slayer.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah….Wasn't I supposed too."

The blonde witch blushed. "I kinda wanted to beat her up. For…"She gasped, "For hurting Willow."

"I understand." Buffy smiled. "And speaking of Willow…" She looked questioningly at Tara, wondering if the other woman had any information that she didn't. Even if Tara knew anything, Buffy was sure that it wasn't that much more than what she knew.

"We all need to have a talk." She noticed Buffy's look. "She never mentioned anything like this to me." She sounded disappointed.

"I'm sure she meant to tell you."

Tara smiled warmly at the blonde. "Let's go." Buffy nodded and the two began to leave the Slayer's bedroom. Tara turned to Buffy. "Did you at least hit her hard?" Buffy grinned.

All the Scoobies plus Dani sat in what they all supposed was a living room. Tara had naturally taken her place by Willow's side on the couch. Buffy sat by Giles and Xander by Anya. Dawn was seated between Buffy and Dani.

"What was that?" Anya stared at the nervous redhead. "I mean, she _shot _you? And you're fine?"

Xander 'cleared' his throat. "I've been wondering something Wills, how is it that you're still alive? Not that I'm not happy that you are."

The sorceress looked around nervously. "Well…I'm…kinda immortal…"

Anya grinned. "That was kinda obvious after you magically took the bullet out after being shot in the head."

Giles looked at Willow with excitement. "Immortal." The Watcher in him was already at work. "The only creatures ever known to be immortal are Vampires."

Dani laughed. "I'm more immortal than those Vampires ever were!" Everyone looked at her. "Oops."

Everybody was quiet for a moment until Dawn spoke. "How? How are you immortal?"

Willow stood up, obviously done with the subject. "I think that's enough for now. We'll finish this later."

Tara scowled at her lover. _Why won't she trust me?_ "Why don't we finish this now?"

The redhead simply replied, "Our guest is waking up."

* * *

Phyllis woke up with one hell of a headache. _My nose…feels really big…and it hurts._ She wasn't all that surprised to find her nose broken.

She sat up, finding herself on a bed in an infirmary. _At least they don't seem to want to kill me just yet._

She sighed, lying back done. She thought of the strange blonde girl that had confronted her.

_Why are the cute ones that always want to kill me?_


	22. Chapter Twentytwo

**Bring Me to Life**

**Same disclaimers as always  
**

**Twenty-Two**

* * *

**Phyllis stared in fear as the blonde stalked up, anger clearly written on her face. _Oh Goddess! Now _she's_ gonna kill me._**

**The blonde glared at her, then suddenly Phyllis's check was burning. Her hand went straight to her throbbing cheek.**

**She did a double-take. _ Tara Maclay?!_ She had seen it before, that this woman was Rosenberg's lover. **

**Nothing made sense. Looking into Maclay's eyes she saw something…different there from the woman that had appeared in her dream. That woman had seemed…colder. This Maclay had a warmth to her.**

"Why?" Maclay glared at her.

Phyllis, embarrassed, looked down, her honey hair falling over her eyes. "I…I…I'm sorry. I thought…"

"You thought what?"

Nervous blue eyes darted from face to face. "I…thought she was a threat." Seeing that this wasn't enough, she added, "I had a dream."

Something in Maclay's look softened. "Stay here."

* * *

"Should we believe her?" Xander looked from face to face.

"She's probably a bunny in disguise."

Tara sighed. "She said she had a dream."

Dawn scowled. "We all heard her. Personally, I think she's lying. We should just…"

"You guys don't think it's possible that her dreams are…Slayer-like?" Buffy looked at Giles.

"Well," Giles put his glasses back onto his face, "I guess it could be possible that this girl could have some kind of precognition."

Out of the corner of his eye, Xander noticed Willow look around nervously.

* * *

She knew that they were all talking about her. She couldn't really, hear them, but she knew.

Did they believe her? Her dreams had always shown a glimpse of the future. Her visions too.

Phyllis sighed. She had no idea whether or not they'd believe her.

She had no idea what she'd do if she didn't.

Or worse, what if they did?

* * *

_She wandered through the valley. The cold, damp grass tickled her bare feet. She knelt down. Below her sat three snow globes. She picked up the one in the middle. Inside she saw the city as it was, people scurrying about. In the center stood a figure. She couldn't make out the face._

_She placed the globe back onto the floor. She picked up the one on the right. Inside, its town was completely orderly. Nothing was out of place; it all reminded her of one of those so called 'perfect societies'. She couldn't make out the center figure's face._

_She picked up the one on the left. Everything inside was pure chaos. Monsters ran loose and people ran about looting and killing one another._

_The figure in the center had Rosenberg's face._

Phyllis woke up.

She hoped that her dreams had been a mistake.


	23. Chapter Twentythree

**Bring Me to Life**

**Same disclaimers as always  
**

**Twenty-Three**

* * *

**Tara noticed how eager Willow seemed to want to get away from them, from her. _She knows something. She doesn't trust me._ She sighed.**

**She saw Dani quickly follow Willow out.**

**"It'll be alright." The blonde felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. She looked over and smiled at Buffy. "She'll tell you."**

**"Thanks."**

* * *

Willow groaned. "I think I'm in trouble."

"Why?" Willow eyed the younger girl. "Oh…Phyllis."

"She knows…something."

"Anyone who can see the future is bound to. How much do you think?" Dani looked at her grandmother curiously.

"She knows enough to listen to someone when they tell her to kill me." She sighed. "There are too many people who want me dead."

"And only so many who could _actually_ do it."

"I…"

"You're worried that Tara will find out." Willow nodded meekly.

"I know I should tell her everything….but…" The redhead sighed, "I know that she'll forgive me…."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's how she'll see me. I don't want her to look at me and think…" Her eyes wandered down to the scar-tattoo on her chest. "I don't want her to see me differently."

"I…"

* * *

_She cried out, praying that someone would come to her rescue. Her flesh burned. She couldn't bare to look at herself, it hurt too much. _

_The burns and the…thing…on her chest…they…she wanted to cry each time _he _poured the poison onto the wound. _

_She stiffened, knowing that he was coming back. _

_Where were her friends?!_

_Why weren't they coming?!_

_She felt truly damned._

Willow woke up, feeling those horrible memories washing over her. She whimpered.

She looked over at her slumbering lover. _No,_ she thought, she wouldn't tell Tara until she had to. And she prayed that she never did.


	24. Chapter Twentyfour

**Bring Me to Life**

**Same disclaimers as always  
**

**Twenty-Four**

* * *

**Buffy stared at the smaller woman. "You'd better watch out. I don't appreciate it when someone tried to kill my friends."**

**Phyllis looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She had a quiet, mouse-like voice. "I…just…I thought…"**

**"You thought you were helping people." The brunette nodded. "Look, we're not gonna hurt you…not unless you try anything else. Kay?" Again the smaller woman nodded. "Anyway, do really want to pick a fight with a Slayer?"**

**Phyllis looked at her with a questioning look on her face. "What's a Slayer?"**

**"You know about witches and demons and you claim to be a seer, and you don't know what a Slayer is?"**

**Phyllis blushed. "I don't think I've ever heard of them."**

**"Giles loves this part." She grinned, and for a moment wondered why she was being so nice to the other girl. "In every generation a chosen one is born. She alone will yada yada yada…" Phyllis stared at her. "Oh!" Buffy blushed. "I eh…I guess I kinda got used to doing that. Sorry. Anyway, the Slayer is there to fight all the demons and stuff. We've got extra strength and healing." **

**"Oookay." _Does Rosenberg have _any_ normal friends?_ "You're a Slayer."**

**Buffy nodded. "We also get some 'prophetic dreams' and crap, so, I could kinda understand what you're going through, seeing the future and all."**

**"Did you ever stop your visions from happening?"**

**Buffy felt her whole face light up into a smile. "All the time!"**

**"I've never been able to stop mine."**

**The Slayer felt…something…as the smaller woman folded into herself. _What's this?_ It didn't make sense. She wanted to go to the brunette and make her sadness go away. _Weird. _**

**"Don't worry, we stop evil prophesies from happening all the time."**

**Phyllis smiled. "I kinda like you." She leaned over and gave Buffy a quick kiss on the nose.**

* * *

William groaned. "We can keep this from them forever, now can we?"

Angel sighed. "I know you want to tell them. So do I. But this is Willow's thing. It happened to her. It's hers to tell."

"It'll happen again you ponce! They'll be in danger. You think we should really keep them all out of the loop?"

"No, I don't. But Willow chose not to tell them. We'll respect her wishes."

"For how long? Until…_it_…comes back and we have no choice?!" William flung his beer into the trash. "Personally, I don't see how we've kept it this long."

Angel sighed. "Neither do I."

* * *

"Tara! Wait up!" The witch stopped as the green haired girl caught up to her. "Hey!"

"Hey." Tara smiled at the older (?) girl.

"Uh…" She blushed. "I know this mush be awkward for you."

"What is it Dani?"

"I want to apologize."

"For what?"

Her eyes darted around nervously. "For helping to keep secrets from all you guys. I shouldn't, I mean, I've know all of them for…a long time. Dawn was my AUNT for crying out loud, and here I am DATING her!"

"It must be hard for you. Knowing all this."

Dani nodded. "I…I get tired, y'know." She sighed. "Living forever…I can't age or anything. The only way I can die is if I get my head cut off."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"How…How'd it happen? You don't have to tell me."

"It's okay." She sighed. "It was my twentieth birthday. Some friends and I went to this new seafood place in town. We got our meals and ate and all that. Then the waiter brought us this 'special' meat to try. We did. They all…they died…turned into…monsters…I…didn't." She held back a sob. Tara took her into a hug. "The restaurant was owned by a group of assasins. They'd fed us mermaid meat. It's supposed to make you immortal, though it'll normally just kill you. I was…I thought it then, lucky."

"Is there a cure?"

"I don't think so. I know that things'll never work out between me and Dawn. I wish they could though."

"We'll find a way."

* * *

"Hello." Phyllis looked up in surprise as Tara entered the room. "How are you?"

Phyllis shrunk under the woman's gaze. "Okay."

Tara sighed. "We believe you."

"Huh?"  
"I think that you did have some vision. But you must have misinterpreted it or something. My Willow isn't a danger."

She turned to leave.

"Wait."

Tara stopped.

Phyllis took a deep breath. "I…I can show you…what I saw."

Tara immediately came to the brunette's side. "Show me."


	25. Chapter 25

**Bring Me to Life**

**Same disclaimers as always**

**Soon, soon all shall be revealed. Mwahahahaaa!!!****  
**

**Twenty-Four**

* * *

"Hey Wills!"

The redhead turned at the sound of her name. "Hey Dawnie!" She gave the younger girl a big smile. She giggled to herself. "It feels so good to call you that again." She grinned.

Dawn smiled. "Yeah, well, soon I'll be too old to be called that."

"Awe, you'll always be my Dawnie." Willow enveloped the girl in a hug.

The brunette blushed. "Willow!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Gotta make up for all those years I couldn't hug you!" She smirked.

"And embarrass."

"Yeah, that too."

Dawn blushed. "I was…I mean…have you heard about…erm…Dani and me?"

Willow grinned. "Congrats!"

"You're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause she's your GRANDDAUGHTER?" Dawn stared at Willow incredulously.

"Dawn. I'm five hundred years old. Believe me, I've seen much stranger things. I saw much stranger things _before_ I was five hundred."

"Oh."

The redhead smiled. "So don't worry about it."

* * *

"Xander! Xander!!!" Xander groaned as he felt Anya throw himself onto his back. "Ooff!"

"Hey Ahn."

"Xander! Guess what!!!" She looked at him, eyes shining.

"I've got no idea Ahn."  
"I'm officially in charge of Willow's money!"

"That's good?" He smiled at her.

"Yes honey, that's _very_ good. Willow has a _lot_ of money. She's like…a millionaire. No! She's got more! She's like Bill Gates plus TEN!"

Xander stared at her. "Wow."

* * *

"Hey."

Buffy jumped at the sound of Phyllis's voice. "Err…hey?" Her eyes quickly darted to the door.

"Please stay?" Phyllis looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I…I don't think I should." Buffy turned away.

"Please!"

Buffy eyed the smaller woman, turned and left, leaving Phyllis in the empty confines of her prison.

* * *

Tara sighed as she made her way to Willow's room. After…that…she didn't know what to think. Was Willow…? She didn't know.

But she knew that something needed to be done.

She just didn't know what.

* * *

Dawn grinned, scooping another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "This schtuff ith gweat!" And another scoop went in.

The redhead smiled. "I know! Of course, the guy who came up with the recipe is like three hundred, so…he's had a ton of time to perfect it."

Dawn laughed.

"I…" Willow stared.

"Willow?" Dawn looked questioningly at the sorceress. "Are you okay? Willow? Willow?"

The corner of Willow's lip curled up. "Hello."

Black eyes stared into Dawn's own.

Willow didn't look so nice anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bring Me to Life**

**Same disclaimers as always**

**Twenty-Six**

* * *

Dawn laughed.

"I…" Willow stared.

"Willow?" Dawn looked questioningly at the sorceress. "Are you okay? Willow? Willow?"

The corner of Willow's lip curled up. "Hello."

Black eyes stared into Dawn's own.

The teen glanced around nervously. "Willow?" Her voice was filled with fear. The last time Willow's eyes had been like that…Dawn didn't even want to think about Willow's addiction to magick. _Please! Please don't let her be addicted! _The brunette quickly backed away. Willow moved with her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The redhead's voice came out harsh and cold. A shiver ran through Dawn's spine.

"Willow…please…"

The immortal stared at her, her expression unreadable.

"Please?" Dawn repeated.

Willow's expression slowly softened and her eyes clouded over, then slowly returned to normal.

Willow looked at Dawn, confusion written on her face. "What's wrong Dawnie? Dawn?"

"You…you're eyes…they were black." Dawn took a breath, "You're not on the magick again? Are you?"  
The redhead stared at Dawn. "I….I have to go. She fled.

* * *

"Tara…"

The blonde turned around and smiled, seeing Dawn behind her. "Hey Dawnie." She frowned, seeing the look on the younger girl's face. "What's wrong?"

The teen looked away. "It's Willow."

Tara's eyes widened in fear. "What's wrong?! Is she okay?!"

"I don't know. I…Her eyes got all black. Like when she was…addicted to the magick. You don't think…"

"She wouldn't."

"You said it yourself: she's hiding something!"

Tara started to say…something, but stopped. Dawn was right. "Have you talked to Dani? Maybe she can help?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure she's in on it. She. Knows."

"Oh."

The two stood there in silence. Tara slowly looked at Dawn. "Phyllis…showed me something. About Willow."

* * *

"Hey Grams!" Dani grinned as Willow burst into the room. The redhead collapsed on the bed.

"It happened again."

"It It?"

Willow weakly nodded. "I can't stop it. I can't." Dani came over. Willow collapsed into her arms, sobbing.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bring Me to Life**

**Same disclaimers as always**

**Twenty-Seven**

"Dani!"

The green haired immortal froze at the sound of her voice. _Crap!_ She slowly turned around. "Hey Dawn!" Anyone nearby could tell that her voice was racked with nervousness. "Was there something you needed?"

"I'm not gonna bother playing it nice. What do you know?"

"About what?" Like playing stupid was going to help, if anything it would make the younger girl even more sure that she knew something.

Dawn glared, "Either you tell me right now, or we won't ever go on a date or hang out. I like to be able to trust my friends."

Dani winced; Dawn really knew how to get what she wanted, knew how to get to her. "Tonight. I'll tell you tonight. Can you wait till then?"

The brunette sighed, "It's now and just telling me, or later and telling us all."

Sorry it's so short everyone, but I really wanted to get it updated. It's been well over a year since I've last updated so…..I'm very sorry! Especially cus it's so short!

If anyone's noticed, I've also had a name change. I figured that when the board was switched and I needed to register I'd use the new screenname I'd been using on other sites. As for the reason there was….a void of updates, well….I don't really have a good excuse. I'm still getting back into the fic (and reread it to refresh my memory), so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter in soon.

On another note completely unrelated to the story, I'm in college now and living in New York. And if anyone read that random thing I wrote a while back about wanting to see Wicked, I saw it! Earlier this summer for my graduation gift my family and I went to New York and saw that, Hairspray, and Jewtopia.


	28. Chapter 28

Bring Me to Life

Same disclaimers as always

Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

"You need to tell them," Dani said.

"I will. It's just," Willow sighed, her fingers scratching at the mark on her chest, "What if they hate me? What if they don't trust me? Heck, I don't even trust me!"

"Do not get all angsty on me. They're all gonna not trust either of us soon if you don't tell them, so take the risk and do it."

"I'll tell Tara. What if she doesn't want me though?"

The brunette grinned, "And why the hell wouldn't she?"

"I'm not her Willow."

"Dummy."

* * *

The city looked different from the others she'd been to. Still, she had business here; her master had told her to so.

Her new strength confused her. Her master said she was a slayer now, that somehow the slayer line had been resurrected. From what she understood slayers fought demons. It wasn't that big a change. In fact it helped her.

Her master told her to beware any dreams she had, that It could infect them. She never paid that much attention to them anyway.

* * *

"What do you think makes a person a person?"

Tara gave her that adorable little half grin. Cue the swooniness. "The soul?"

"What if someone doesn't have a soul?" She was going to lose her nerve.

"Wouldn't that make them a vampire?"

"Plenty of people who have souls do bad things. It doesn't take a soul to be evil."

"You did what you had to Willow."

"I'm…We're not talking about that."

"I don't think I'm following."

"I have no idea how to explain this." This was not going well. She couldn't think of any good way to explain it." She leaned over toward Tara. "Forgive me."

"What?"

"Sleep."


End file.
